It's A Wonderful Christmas
by SapphireSpade
Summary: Takes place during the Crescendo Cross tournament from IE GO Galaxy The World of Music. The Prism Stars and Starlights are uniting each other to make the best Christmas this year by doing a concert together. How will it go? Rated T just in case. Special thanks to HikaNoHana!


**Merry Christmas, minna-san! I know it's kinda late but I made another Christmas one-shot. I think it's way better than the last one.**

**I don't own Inazuma Eleven GO, the song, the OCs, or the Prism Stars name, except Akara, Aira, and Harusa! They belong to their respective owners!**

**Saa minna! Enjoy~!**

* * *

Snow everywhere, on the trees, the bushes, the paths on the ground. Basically, a normal day in Hokkaido…with masses of shiny, shiny tinsel, sparkly lights strung around, random mistletoe for unsuspecting couples (or two people who were just in denial), vibrant candy canes strung with the so very sparkly lights, and décor was just everywhere. Even on the snow, there were snow angels dotted around. Basically, the perfect setting of Christmas. In the middle of it all, a huge stadium, miraculously constructed within a few days.

Inside the bright stadium, fans decked out in cheerful outfits waited, chattering among themselves excitedly.

In the audience, the Earth Eleven team had the center seats, along with Resistance Japan while the Raimon team and the other teams were sitting around them. Everyone was on pretty good terms now, and they too, were chatting.

"Every single seat visible has been filled." Minaho observed quietly, scanning the audience.

"Does everyone always go to every Prism Stars concert?" Ibuki inquired, leaning in his seat.

"Un, for every concert publicized, there's always a huge group of fans who get tickets within the first hour." Shindou explained.

"Sugoi, the Prism Stars really are amazing!" Sakura beamed.

"Of course," Kita replied, "from what I've heard, they have over a half million fans in Japan alone."

"OVER HALF A MILLION?!" All of the Earth Eleven shouted, except for the Raimon quartet, and Ichikawa, who just shrugged.

"Yeah, it's pretty shocking at first. But then again, they are idols, huh?" Minamisawa commented, flipping his oh-so-lovely hair.

…

(He was ignored by most of the still-shocked Earth Eleven.)

"Oh, souka!" Tenma continued on, "What are you all guys doing for Christmas?" he asked.

"What are we doing for Christmas?" Everyone thought for a second.

"Well, either way, if you don't have much to do, how about a festive party with the Prism Stars?" the brunette offered.

"Christmas party?" Kusaka repeated.

Tenma nodded.

"Aka-chan said that after the concert, she invited all the teams to a Christmas party back at the Prism Stadium." He explained.

"Wait, does that have anything to do with that red envelope you got, Captain? Was that from Akara-san?" Manabe asked, pushing his glasses up.

"Daaang! First a concert, then a party? This is one awesome Christmas!" Tetsukado grinned.

"All this holiday spirit is really coming from the Prism Stars, and the Starlights. We should thank them somehow." Ichikawa said.

"Demo, we don't have a present for the teams...nothing…" Konoha murmured to herself but unfortunately the Earth Eleven had heard her loud and clear.

"Eh?...EH?!" the same people shouted, yet again.

"Oi oi, just how many times you guys need to shout?" Namikawa covering his ears.

"Demo, we haven't even thought about giving the teams a present!" Sakura exclaimed, flailing her arms.

"They aren't the people to mind it, us being here to support them is enough." Kishibe explained, somewhat calming the now guilty Earth Eleven down.

"Unless," Shinsuke chimed in, as he looked at Yukimura, Tsurugi, Tenma, Kurosaki, and Shindou, grinning, as they cringed.

"These lovey-dovey boys have any presents for their girlfriends, eh?" Hakuryuu finished, grinning evilly.

"Hakuryuu!" said boys protested, though, as they did, the buzzer went off, signaling the lights to go off.

The crowd cheered loud when the Prism Stars and Starlights stepped on stage, mixed together in a star formation. Their winter performance outfits were slightly, albeit creatively customized for each member, some with either earmuffs, hats, or just a set of snowflake/candy cane/star patterned headphone-mics.

"Konnichiwa minna-san, welcome to the Prism Stars x Starlights Christmas Concert in Hokkaido!" Shiranui cheered, prompting the audience to do the same.

"Saa, hajimaro!"

MUSIC START!

(Insert Snow Halation by Muse from Love Live School Idol Project)

_Fushigi da ne ima no kimochi_

_Sora kara futte kita mitai_  
_Tokubetsu na kisetsu no iro ga tokimeki wo miseru yo_

"Crystal Light Show!"

Mayuka, Miyuki, Ai, and Akishino jumped and twirled, as the scenery changed to a snowy neighborhood. Holiday lights appeared in their palms, and the girls threw the lights to adorn the orderly houses. Once all of the lights had been thrown, they started lighting up, reflecting on the soft snow.

_Hajimete deatta toki kara_  
_Yokan ni sawagu kokoro no melody_  
_Tomerarenai tomaranai naze_

"Winter Olympic Wonderland!"

Yanagi, Ami, Reina, and Rei slid down a steep slope, on snowboards, performing multiple tricks, as a light shower of pure gold-colored snowflakes appeared, floating and whirling down on the whole stadium. The award pedestals appeared, and the four landed perfectly on them, as the trademark 5 rings of the Olympics appeared behind them, shining proudly.

_Todokete_  
_Setsunasa ni wa namae wo tsukeyou ka "snow halation"_  
_Omoi ga kasanaru made matezu ni_  
_Kuyashii kedo sukitte junjou_  
_Binestu no naka tameratte mo dame da ne_  
_Tobikomu yuuki ni sansei ma mo naku start!_

"Amai kukkīsōsā!"

-Sweet Cookie Saucer-

Four huge Christmas-decorated cookies appeared in Momo's, Yuka's, Haruki's, and Yuko's hands. They threw the cookies like flying saucers, causing the sugary cookies to fly towards the crowd and shower smaller cookies into their awaiting hands. The entire crowd grabbed the cookies in the air and took a bite. All four flying saucer-like cookies came to the center, crashed into each other, and started showering the four idols with mini cookies while they also took bites of their own cookies

_Oto mo naku kehai mo naku_  
_Shizuka ni unmei wa kawaru_  
_Kore kara no mirai ni mune no kodou ga hayaku naru_

"Frosty Forest!"

The scene change to a snowy night forest as Shiranui, Rukia, Miharu, and Karma skated through the forest. A giant snowflake appeared over their heads, and while the girls were spinning, the snowflake started to disintegrate into flurries of snow, coating the whole forest scene. A ray of moonlight shone, frosting the scene even more.

_Tatoeba komatta toki ni wa_  
_Sugu kaketsukete dakishimetakute_  
_Doko ni ite mo doko demo fly high_

"Icicle Ballroom!"

A palace made out of ice appeared as Akara, Tyka, Haw-Rang, Mamera, and Miyuri skated inside. They danced inside gracefully, Akara and Tyka to a pair, while Haw-Rang, Mamera, and Miyuri danced in a group of three. They spun towards the audience, and extended their hands out.

"Shall we dance?"

_Isoide_  
_Itsu no ma ni ka ookiku narisugita "true emotion"_  
_Yume dake miteru you ja tsurai yo_  
_Koibito wa kimitte iitai_  
_Yasashii me ga tomadotteru iya da yo_  
_Kono mama ikki ni aijou azukete please!_

"Hissatsu Act: Sweet Christmas Love!"

Both teams entered the prism tunnel in a spiral formation this time, and the scene was changed to have many of the audience members and the soccer teams on the stage, with snowy decorations all around them. Oddly, most of the other audience members were couples…

"What's going on?" Matatagi wondered.

"This is first part of our Hissatsu Act!" Yuko exclaimed.

"The first part?" Konoha echoed.

Both idol teams nodded and some of them blushed while pointing up and everyone followed their gazes, only to stare at the biggest mistletoe they ever saw. Practically all the couples blushed suddenly.

_Todokete_  
_Setsunasa ni wa namae wo tsukeyou ka "snow halation"_  
_Omoi ga kasanaru made matezu ni_  
_Kuyashii kedo sukitte junjou_  
_Binestu no naka tameratte mo dame da ne_  
_Tobikomu yuuki ni sansei Ma mo naku start!_

As the song is closing to the end, the audience, soccer teams, and idol teams kissed their lovers as the rest of the crowd and teammates smiled in enjoyment or amusement. The song ended and the crowd cheered on one more time.

"Merry Christmas, minna!" the idols called to the audience.

-Time skip: At the Prism Stadium-

The stadium is filled with tinsels, LED lights, snowmen, vibrant candy canes, ornaments, you name them. There's even a big Christmas tree right in the center, decorated with lights, ornaments, tinsels, ribbons, and a star on the top of the tree.

All the teams who entered the Holy Road tournament and the ones that Raimon faced were all chatting with joy and laughter to both Prism Stars and Starlights with some delicious food and drinks. As time passed on, all teams give out their presents to one another, including some certain boys giving their nicely wrapped gifts to their girlfriends which make the idols blush.

"Minna! Great job on the Christmas concert!" Aira announced while holding a glass of her drink.

"Arigatou!" both idol teams shouted in sync.

"Saa minna," Momiji raises his glass and everyone follows his lead and shouted,

"CHEERS!"

Away from the crowd, Eve, Zwei, and Harusa watched as the teams started to have so much fun on Christmas day.

"So, this is what Christmas looks like." Eve commented as she looked at her present that is neatly wrap in a blue paper with snowflake designs.

"Maybe we should try celebrating like that on our own." Zwei added while holding up his present wrap in a green paper with a bow on top.

Harusa still has her emotionless face while looking down her present, wrapped in a red paper and a nice red ribbon on top. After looking at the present for a while, she faintly smile.

* * *

**Ahh~ Happy ending~! **

**Since my Christmas break is still on, I might be able to publish/update my stories.**

**For Tears of the Butterfly, I'm still working on it. I just need to refresh my memory about that story.**

**For IE GO Live Start, As soon I updated Tears of the Butterfly, I'll work on IE GO Live Start.**

**For IE GO Galaxy The World of Music along w/HikaNoHana, we still working on the second chapter.**

**And for the rest of the stories I planed out, it's possible that I'll update one of them.**

**Special thanks for HikaNoHana for helping me by editing some errors. I really appreciate it! Here's a present! -gives you a BIG present-**

**Thanks for reading this one-shot everyone and once again, Merry Christmas!**

**Please Review as my Christmas present! No Flames please!**


End file.
